The Hundred: The 48
by BarnCat23
Summary: Taylor and Azalea, now apart from each other, must find a way to survive in the new harsh reality of their situation. Mount Weather has come to light, and the Ark stations have made it to Earth. Will they be able to survive season two? Starts in 2x01. OC/Bellamy OC/Jasper. Co-written with my little sister. [Sequel to "The Hundred: The 100"]
1. Chapter One: The 48

_Chapter One: The 48_

**Taylor's POV**

I sat with my back to the wall still my knees to my chest. Holding still became impossible. The silence was unbearable as I glanced up at the security camera above the door. They must've known I was awake by now. I stood and stared at the painting hanging on the other wall. It was in a large, square, gold frame that was very antique looking. The painting was of what seemed to be a dark mountain maybe, and a city bellow it. The clouds and rather large stars swirled in the deep blue sky.

I glanced at the window and froze. I walked closer, unbelieving of my eye sight. Monty's door was open. And he wasn't in it. My heart leapt from my chest and I dashed backward as someone in a pale blue suit, wearing mask, came into view, right in front of my window. They looked at me for a minute, and then walked into Monty's now empty room. "Hey…hey!" I banged on the door, but they ignored me. "Where's Monty? What the h*ll did you do to him?" It became clear they weren't going to answer me, whoever it was.

I backed up. I turned to the heart a vital monitor, and a crazy idea popped into my head. I rushed over and tried to pry the IV bag hanger off. It was solidly attached to it's base, but I found that the top half of the metal poll just slid out from the rest. So I pulled it out and walked back over to the door. I swung the bag and it hit the camera above the door, breaking to piece. Then I slammed the end of the pole into the window and the glass shattered.

I dropped the pole and reached through the door. My trembling fingers grasped the door handle and pulled, unlocking the door. But as I pulled my arm back through the window, a searing pain ripped through my skin. I winced audibly and looked at my arm, cradling it in my other hand. There was a six to eight inch gash running straight down my arm. It was gushing blood but I didn't let it stop me. _I have to find them_, I thought. _Who are these people?_

I opened the door and stepped into the hallway. Kneeling down, I grabbed a medium sized shard of glass, then stood and headed for the person in blue. I came up behind them and ripped their head mask off, revealing a very pale girl with stringing black hair. She looked terrified, and honestly I wasn't expecting to see a girl that could be my age. She backed up and glanced down at the gash in my arm. She pulled out her ear buds. "What are you doing? I'll be contaminated!" she said. I put my hands on her shoulders and drove her back into the wall. I held the glass up to her face. "Where's my friend?" I asked.

"He's fine, you don't understand, okay? He's fine," she said. She squealed as I turned her around and held the glass to her neck. "Take me to him," I said.

"Okay," she said, shakily. I pushed her out the door and she led the way down the hall and out of the Quarantine facility. The walls were grungy and the halls weren't very well lit. I forced her down the hallway and she said, "Taylor, you're bleeding!"

"How do you know my name?" I asked, keeping a steady pace.

"It was on your chart!" she said.

"How do they know my name?" I asked, raising my voice.

"I don't know!" she cried. "Please don't hurt me!" We went down four short steps and to the right at an elevator. She reached for something on her and I slammed her into the wall. "I don't think so," I said.

"Keycard!" she held up a pink looking card. "I just need my keycard." She held it out and slid it on a white panel. It blinked green and the doors hissed open. I grabbed her from the wall and took her into the elevator, putting her against the back wall. "Which level?" I asked. She reached over and pressed the button, and the doors hissed closed. "Who are you people? Answer me! How many of us are here? Where are they? Say something!" I yelled. She remained quiet, crying. "Arrived. Level Five," a female voice came over a small speaker in the elevator and I grabbed the girl, readying myself to exit.

The doors opened and I forced her to move. We moved out into a hallway and I stopped and turned. I froze. Many people filled what seemed to be a dining hall. Numerous flags hung from the ceiling above the tables, everyone was dressed in fine clothes, and they all looked happy. One woman noticed me and her face went stale. She stood and pointed at me, yelling, "Containment breech!" The girl writhed free and ran, along with everyone else. People were screaming and crying and running for their lives while yellow lights flashed and a horrible sounding siren blew. "Where the h*ll am I?" I thought aloud.

**Bellamy's POV**

I sprinted through the trees as fast as I could. I swung over a log and slowed to a stop, tightening my grip on my spear. "Bellamy!" I whipped around, ready to throw the spear, sighed when I saw it was just Sterling, Azalea, and Monroe. "Get back down," I said. They crouched behind a large fallen tree. "Were you followed?" Azalea asked.

"Quiet!" I said, waving them away. I didn't see any movement in the trees, so I crouched down and turned to them. "Have any of you seen Finn?" I asked.

"Finn's alive?" Azalea raised her eyebrows.

"He was. We got separated. We knew the fire was coming so we ran, but one of them followed," I said. "What about Sawyer? Have you seen him?" They were all quiet and Sterling shook his head. Then I squinted. "How'd you guys get out?" I asked.

"We uh, we saw the Ark come down last night, thought we'd come get help. A piece of it came down this way. Monroe thinks it's Mecha but personally I think it's-" Sterling said. A strange noise cut him off. "Follow me. Stay low and quiet," I said. I led the way toward the sound, to up on top of a short hill. Down below, the Grounder that chased us was riding a horse. Tied to the horse's saddle by a long rope was Finn, a kid I didn't recognize, and Sawyer. The unrecognizable kid tripped and fell forward. The Grounder halted his horse. "On your feet," he ordered.

Finn was trying to help the kid up, but he couldn't walk any farther. "He can't keep up!" Finn said.

"I said, get on your feet," the Grounder slid off the horse and started walking to them. The Grounder grabbed the kid and pulled him up. "No, no!" Finn said, just before the Grounder slit the kid's throat.

"That's one. I lost three hundred," the Grounder said. The Grounder gave Finn a canteen and pulled him to his feet, then got back on his horse. They continued walking and I moved forward, following closely with Azalea, Sterling, and Monroe close behind.

**Taylor's POV**

I sat on the end of a bed in the Medical center. They'd restrained me with the ankle restraints that were already attached to the bed. I struggled to get them off as the door on the far wall opened. "Hello, Taylor," a woman wearing a lab coat said, as she walked in. She walked over to me with a chart and stood directly in front of me. "I'm Doctor Tsing. During our testing, your blood tests came back positive for pregnancy. Were you aware of this?" I blinked. Pregnancy? What? I'd never- oh. I was with Wells romantically before my memory loss, or so I'm told.

He must be the father. Oh g*d. I can't be pregnant. Not now, not when I need to escape. Dr. Tsing looked at me, waiting for a reply. But when no such thing came, she sighed shortly. "I wil take that as a no. I will be right back," she said. She turned and left the room. A minute later she came back in, followed by an old man with white hair. Two guards led her in. "How is your arm?" She walked over towards the bed and I tried to wriggle my wrist in the restraint. "Not much of a talker, is she?" Dr. Tsing said.

"A skill picked up from the savages, no doubt. That's fine," the old man said, as they were both in front of me. I wasn't about to spill my guts to these people. They didn't know me, I didn't know them, and that's how it would stay. The girl with pale skin and stringy hair was now standing to the man's right in a yellow night gown. "Maya has something to say first, anyway." So her name was Maya. "You were the next one to be cleared through Quarantine. Another ten minutes, and you would've-" she said.

The old man cleared his throat and she stopped herself. "I'm not pressing charges," she said, quietly.

"Thank you, Maya. You can get your treatment now," he dismissed her. Dr. Tsing took Maya away and the old man looked at the guards. "Restraints are not necessary," he said.

"Yes, Mr. President," the guard said, as he walked forward. He took the restraints off, freeing my wrists. The old man leaned in and held out a hand to me. "Dante Wallace," he said. There was grey oil paint smudged on his hands, I noticed as I took his in mine. "Oil paint. That's right, you're an artist, too," he said. I stood, my eyes not leaving his face. "Who told you that?" I asked.

"Your people did," he said. "They also said you were their leader. Looks like you and I have a lot in common, kiddo."

"Where's my charm bracelet?" I asked, feeling the absence of the gold chain on my wrist.

"I'm sorry, but we can't let contaminated items inside Mount Weather," he said. "We couldn't risk it. Our protocol is very strict, Taylor. We prioritize safety over sentimentality."

"How many of us did you capture?" I asked.

"Forty-eight—including you. But, Taylor, you've got it wrong. You're not prisoners, we saved you," he said.

"Well, in that case, you won't mind if we leave," I said. "If there are forty-eight of us here, we still have people out there."

"The patrol brought in everyone they could find," he said.

"What about the Ark? It came down last night," I said.

"We saw it. There were multiple crash sites over hundreds of square miles. If there were survivors, we would bring them in, too. You have my word," he said.

"I want to see my people," I said.

"Of course you do. I would, too," he motioned to two guards behind him, near the door, and they rolled over some kind of chest. They opened it, revealing all kinds of outfits and pretty jewelry. "Change and meet me in the hall," Dante said, before walking out and taking his guards with him. Once the door was closed, I took a look at the clothes. They were sparkly and some hand beads on them. I changed into a pair of grey jeans and a blue and purple pull-over sweater. I turned to the shoes next.

I grabbed one of the high heels and ran my hand down it's sleek body. I glanced at the door, and then snapped the heel off. I slid the heel into my sleeve and pulled on a pair of short, brown boots. I brushed my hair out with my fingers and braided it down my back, tying it with a gold hair tie, leaving out the shorter hairs near my forehead. I made sure I had a good grip on the heel in my sleeve, and then hurried out into the hallway. The machines were extremely loud compared to the normally quiet sounds of the forest I'd become accustomed to.

I walked to President Wallace, who was talking to some guards in the middle of the hall. "Sorry about the noise," he said, yelling over the sound and gesturing to his ears. "Hydro-Electric power from Fill Pot Dam. Fresh water from our underground Reservoir." He explained how things worked as we walked. I didn't know why he felt he needed to tell me this. "Fresh food form our Hydro-Phonic farm," he continued.

"I don't understand. You're on the ground, you know it's survivable…why would you stay here?" I asked.

"It's not survivable for us," he said.

"The Grounders seem to have managed," I pointed out.

"The Grounders, who couldn't survive in the radiation, didn't. Those who could passed on their DNA. For better or for worse we never went through that process," he explained.

"Neither did we. We've been on the ground now for…Solar radiation."

"Very good! Your DNA ran the same gantlet as the Grounders," he said. "Only because radiation levels in space are higher, your ability to metabolize that radiation is even stronger." We stopped at a door and he turned to me. "Truth be told, our scientists were blown away by the efficiency of your systems. If not for that, your friends would still be upstairs in Quarantine," he said. He gestured to the elevator that just hissed open. "Please." I skeptically got in the elevator with two guards.

Dante stopped the doors before they could close. "First, give me the heel," he said. Stiffened and slid the heel out of my sleeve. I gave it to him. "You're not fighting for your life anymore, Taylor. You've made it. Welcome to Mount Weather." He smiled as the doors closed.

On level five, the two guards led me to a wide open room. I heard a woman speaking as we entered. "Your packet contains everything you need to know about Mount Weather. Which, I promise, is not as confusing as the map on page one makes it up to look," I turned and saw a large group of people, my people, was all gathered around a girl who was talking. A familiar voice said, "Taylor!" just before I was ambushed with a hug from Monty. "Hey, hi, you're okay," I said. He pulled back and Jasper came running up, followed by everyone else. "Hi!" Jasper hugged me also.

Then when he stepped back, a blonde head of hair wiggled it's way through until Clarke emerged from the crowd. "Hey," she said, hugging me.

"Hey," I said, as she stepped back. "Finn and Bellamy? Sawyer and Azalea?" I looked at Jasper, then and Clarke. "Taylor, they uh…." Jasper stumbled on his words, and looked at Clarke.

"They didn't make it," she said.

"We don't know that," I said, trying to stay positive. They nodded and I said, "What about Raven?"

"Welcome, Taylor," A girl with dark blonde hair in a white dress walked in between Clarke and Jasper, and she gave me one of the 'packets' she'd been mentioning. "If you have any questions, I'm Keenan." She smiled and went back with the rest of the group. I opened the packet and stared down at the map of Mount Weather.

**Bellamy's POV**

We followed Finn, Sawyer, and the Grounder until we came to the perfect place to ambush them. I crouched behind a tree and everyone followed suit. "I know you're scared," I said, turning to them. "But we are warriors. We can do this."

"How?" Sterling asked.

"We attack as a team. When he goes for me, Monroe goes for Finn. Azalea goes for Sawyer. Once they're free, it's six on one," I said.

"What do I do?" Sterling asked.

"Try not to die," I shrugged. "Ready? One…two…three!" I ran out into the open. "Hey!" The Grounder halted his horse and I looked behind me. Only Azalea was there. "I tried," she said. I turned back to the Grounder. This plan went downhill fast. "Bellamy! Get out of here!" Sawyer yelled. The Grounder turned his horse and galloped toward Azalea and me, dragging Finn and Sawyer behind him. I through the spear at the Grounder, but he ducked. He rode past me, swinging down a heavy-ended weapon.

It hit my chest, sending me backward. My back hit the dirt and I rolled over, trying to drag in a breath. Suddenly a hard jab to my side sent me rolling to the right. The Grounder towered over me. He leaned down and grabbed my shirt, hefting me up and slamming his fist into my face. Over and over and over. My face felt numb and I was starting to see stars. I heard a scream and then my vision blurred out.

**Taylor's POV**

Jasper and Monty were acting as their usual selves, on opposite sides of the table, dancing a fight over chocolate cake. "Oh, hey, Taylor," Jasper said, as I interrupted their fun with my presence in the dining hall.

"Sit down and pretend you're happy to see me," I said, pulling out a chair.

"Wearehappytoseeyou," Monty said, his mouth full of food as we sat. Clarke was sitting in the seat next to Monty on the other side of the table. She looked happy to be here. If not happy then content. I, on the other hand, was feeling very strange. There were no windows. None. Not on any level. I felt like I couldn't stop breathing quickly and there was a weight in my chest. "You have to try the chocolate cake," Monty said, holding his plate up to me.

"Oh it is so on," Jasper said, as the two stard at each other.

"I'm not eating their food," I said, opening my packet on the table. I shoved it towards Jasper and pointed. "Look. They gave us a map with no exits. I need you to tell me everything you've seen, every room, every hallway, every way out."

"Way out?" Clarke asked. "Look around you, Taylor. There's no one hunting us here, it's the first time in our lives we're not hungry, why would we wanna leave?"

"Because we have friends out there that need our help," I said, shocked she would say that. Of all people, Clarke trusted them? Everyone else, I expected. But Clarke? Not in a million years. Monty leaned across the table. "They're looking for survivors. And they're way better equipped to find them than we are," he said.

"This place is too good to be true," I said, looking around the dining hall.

"You're bumming me out. I'm gonna go get more cake," Jasper said. He stood and went to the buffet line. Which happened to be right next to the table Maya was sitting at by herself. I remembered that she had a keycard, which meant access to places I couldn't go. I excused myself from the table and walked over. The keycard was lying out on a stack of books, right next to me. Maya looked up and I sat my packet on top of her keycard. "Hey. It's Maya, right?" I asked.

She nodded. "I just wanted to say sorry for this morning. I was scared and worried about my friends. I hope you can understand that," I said. She tried to smile and nodded again. I grabbed my packet and walked away, towards the hallway. I twisted my packet and found I indeed snatched the keycard. I slid the card in my pocket and kept walking. I kept walking through the halls, into the industrial sector. Suddenly the sirens went off and yellow lights flashed. "Alert code five," a female voice echoed.

"Not a prisoner, huh?" I said, breaking into a sprint. I ran for the end of the hall but was cut off by incoming guards. I turned and found I was surrounded. I ran forward, down another hallway. I cut left and ran to a door marked "Restricted" and used Maya's keycard to open it. I pulled it open and darted inside. I shut the door and found I was in the stairwell. There was a monstrous set of stairs ahead of me, so I broke the electrical wires on the door to buy me some extra time. Going up flight after flight of stairs made my calves burn, but it felt good to move.

I made it up and out of the stairs, and into another hallway. A large, circular door made of steel ended the hallway. I bolted for it and pulled on the lever beside it. IT would budge and I slammed my hands into the wall. I was panting, panicking, and my brain was failing me. Then I saw the door hand a round handle on it. I quickly grabbed the handle and turned it.

I moved back to the lever. My hand just barely touched it before Jasper came into the hallway and screamed, "Taylor, no!" I turned and looked at him, my hand not leaving the lever. "If you pull that lever these people will die. Even a little radiation can kill them." Maya disappeared and came back a second later with a gun. She aimed it at me. "Don't make me shoot you," she said. Jasper jumped in front of her and signaled for her to wait, then he came closer to me. "Taylor, don't do this," he said.

"I don't believe them," I said, shaking my head, feeling the sear of water filling my eyes.

"Why would they lie? Listen to me, we are safe here. Because of you. We're safe," he said. I couldn't hold back my tears. They flowed out and I said, "Not all of us." My brother wasn't safe. Bellamy wasn't safe. Finn wasn't. And only god knows if Azalea was even alive. Jasper started to cry too as he spoke. "I'm the one that fired the rockets. Should I not have done that? Taylor, when you pulled that lever you saved lives. Don' throw that away by pulling this one," he said. I sniffled and let go of the lever, stepping away.

Guards flooded the hallway. "Get down!" one guard grabbed me and forced my arms behind my back. Then he forced me to the ground and cuffed my wrists.

**Sawyer's POV**

The Grounder bound Bellamy's hands and tied him to his saddle next to Finn and me. "You have to stay on your feet, or he'll kill you," I told him.

"Where's Azalea?" he asked, quietly. Finn and shared a grim glance and Finn looked over his shoulder. Bellamy looked, too. But I didn't need to look to know what was there. There was a body, a girl's body, laying several yards away. Her back was to us, but the dark hair and thin shape screamed Azalea. She wasn't moving, either. Suddenly Monroe and Sterling came bolting out of the trees. They ran at the Grounder, but stopped short as a bullet pierced his chest from behind. He dropped dead after a shot through the skull.

Several members of the Guard came through the bushes. "We're here now," a man I recognized as Marcus Kane said, stepping in front of the pack. "Everything's gonna be okay." After untying us and making sure the Grounder was dead, Kane signaled to the rest of the Guard. They whistled and someone I thought I'd never see again came walking through the trees. "Felicity?" I asked.

"Sawyer? Oh my g*d!" she ran at me and jumped into my arms. I wrapped my arms around my sister and held tightly. She was taller, thinner, and her red hair dye had worn out. Now she had dark caramel hair, like dad's. She pulled back and looked me over. "What happened to you?" she asked.

"It's a long story. I just can't believe you're here," I said.

"Where's Taylor?" she asked, looking around. My face fell and she looked at me in horror. "No…please, no," she said.

"She's at camp," Bellamy said, walking up next to me. "Along with the rest of our people."

"Who are you?" Felicity asked him.

"Bella-"

"Taylor's boyfriend," I said, cutting him off. Felicity's head snapped back to me and her jaw nearly touched the floor. "Excuse me?"

"Bellamy Blake," Bellamy said, holding a hand out to her. She warily shook it. "Felicity James," she said.

"Guys, she's alive!" Finn called. We all whipped around. Finn was cradling Azalea in his arms, a large, bloody bruise forming on her forehead. "Thank g*d," Bellamy said, walking over to them. I moved to go with him, but Felicity grabbed my arm. "Taylor has a boyfriend? And you didn't think to mention it when we talked?" she asked.

"They weren't a thing then," I said. "Back then she was still hung up on Wells."

"Wait, there was another guy?" she asked.

"Sis, come on, let's talk about this later, okay?" I said. She nodded, pursing her lips. Kane walked over a second later and put his hand on Felicity's shoulder. It was a small touch, but I instantly wanted to tell him to back-off. "You should go back to the dropship with the rest of us, both of you. Azalea will need medical attention," he said.

"No way," I said, crossing my arms. "I have to go back to camp, my sister is still there." Kane turned to me with a neutral expression. He opened his mouth to speak but Bellamy walked over and cut him off. "I'll go with them to camp and bring her back," he said, looking only at me. "Go with Felicity. She needs you, too." I sighed, realizing he did have a point. I nodded. "Okay," I agreed. Felicity walked over to the guard that now was carrying Azalea and looked over her bruise. I turned to Bellamy as Kane walked toward Finn. "I don't trust the Guard, not on the Ark, not here. Keep Taylor at your side at all times, got it?" I said.

He nodded. "Don't worry. I won't let her out of my sight," he said. I walked over to Felicity and we followed the people heading back to their camp together.

**Finn's POV**

Bellamy and I led them to the gully just outside the camp wall. We knelt low by two fallen trees, and I listened for any signs of life. "It's too quiet," Bellamy said, giving me a worried glance. He started to stand, but Kane stopped him. "We'll take it from here," Kane said. "Max, Scallon, stay with them. We'll signal once we know it's safe." Kane stood and walked past us, followed by Abby and the other four guards. They headed up the hill and into camp, and Bellamy and I shared a disappointed glance.

Bellamy paced while I sat on a log. "We need a stretcher!" suddenly came from camp, and I jolted to a stance. Bellamy and I both ran up the hill but we stopped by the guards. I glanced at Bellamy and he nodded. _Tunnels._ Then, at once, we turned and sprinted for the tunnels. I tore through the bushes and ducked into the tunnel with Bellamy right behind me. A second later, I was in camp. I slowed to a stop as I saw all of the ash and burnt bodies in place of our friends. "Where is everyone?" Bellamy asked.

We headed slowly towards the dropship. As we did, Kane walked out, supporting Murphy's weight. "It was awful," Murphy said. "There were hundreds of them. If it wasn't for Raven, I don't know what would've happened." Kane helped Murphy down the ramp and I stopped. Bellamy kept walking, though, and Murphy saw him. "Bellamy," he said, surprised. "You're a…you're alive." Bellamy charged Murphy, pushing him to the ground and pinning him. "Where are they, you murdering son of a b***h?" he yelled.

Bellamy punched Murphy three times before one of the guards whipped out their electric baton and touched in to Bellamy's side. Bellamy yelped and rolled off of Murphy. "Place him under arrest," Kane said.

"Wait, you don't understand," I said, as guards hauled Bellamy to his feet. "Murphy murder two of our people. He shot another and tried to hang Bellamy."

"I don't care. You're not animals. There are rules," Kane said. The guards successfully cuffed Bellamy. "Laws! You are not in control here anymore." Abby came out of the dropship with two guards who were carrying a stretcher. On the stretcher was Raven. "Raven!" I said. I hurried to her side. "She's lost a lot of blood," Abby said. "IT's a miracle she's still alive. There's no one else in there." I saw that, wrapped around Raven's arm, was Jasper's goggles. Where was everyone?

**Taylor's POV**

Two guards escorted me down a hallway. They led me through glass doors, into Dante's office. Strange music was playing and he was painting with his back to me, behind his desk. "Lose the handcuffs," he said, without turning around. The guard unlocked the cuffs and took them off my wrists. "There's a blank canvas, if you'd like," Dante said, pointing his paint brash to the left. I glanced at it and shook my head. It was quiet for a minute. "My friend used to paint the ground, too," I said.

"It's not just the ground. It's a memory," he said.

"You've been outside?" I probed.

"Yes. Fifty-six years ago," he said. "For five minutes. I was seven when the first of what we call 'The Outsiders' appeared. Before that, we thought we were all there was. Imagine our surprise."

"I don't have to imagine," I said, remembering when Jasper was hit with the spear. It was the first time the idea of Grounders ever crossed my mind. "My father, this was his office at the time. He believed it meant that the Earth was survivable again. And so we opened the doors. Within a week, fifty-four people were dead from the exposure. My mother and sister among them," he continued. He turned around for the first time, and I could truly see his painting. I saw trees and a dusk sky. Water, too. He took off his suit jacket. "Loss, pain, regret. Time eases these things, Taylor. But the only time it's truly gone is when I'm painting."

"You didn't bring me here to talk about painting," I said, eager to get away from him. "Did you?"

"I'm afraid I have bad news. Our patrols have swept the area and have found no evidence of survivors, either at your camp or from the others from the Ark," he said.

"How can they be sure?" I asked.

"They can't," he said. "I've ordered them to keep searching."

"I need to see for myself," I urged.

"I'm sorry, I can't allow that. I'm doing this for your own good, Taylor. It's not safe out there," he said.

"Radiation has no effect on us," I pointed out.

"It's not radiation I'm concerned about," he motioned for the guards and they came in the office. "You need time to grieve. These men will show you to your room."

"And if I try to leave?" I asked, anger boiling in my veins.

"Please don't test me, Taylor," he said, dead panned. I sighed and walked out of the office, the guards trailing behind me.

**Finn's POV**

"We're leaving," I said, walking up to Bellamy where he sat.

"What? This is where they'll come back," he said.

"I don't think they're coming back. The Grounders took them, and you know that," I said. I knelt. "Look. We go with Kay and Alpha station. Get reinforcements, weapons, then we find our friends."

"One question: how many more of us will be dead by then?" he asked. I glanced back at Raven. "Abby says she needs surgery or she's gonna die," I said, turning back to Bellamy. It's time to go," I said.

**Taylor's POV**

I decided to skip dinner. Instead, I went into the bathroom and shut the door, twisting the dead bolt. I stepped up to the large mirror above the sink and stared at myself. I spent a few minutes slowly fixing my braid. Then I splashed cold water on my face. The dry towel scrapped across my skin as I dried off. I leaned my back into the cold, cement wall, and took in a shaky breath. Tears prickled my eyes. They were gone. They were really gone. My only other living family…gone. The only boy alive that I loved…gone. My best friend…gone. All of our people…gone.

"It's all my fault," The hot tears streamed down my face and I choked out a sob. "It's all my fault…" I slid down the wall to the floor and covered my face with my hands. "I'm so sorry," I sobbed, squeezing my eyes shut. "_I'm so sorry_." I cried until my body couldn't produce anymore tears. My limbs felt like jelly and my feet had gone numb from sitting for so long. My eyes burned, suddenly extremely dry, and I moved back to the sink. I washed and dry my face again, then left the bathroom.

As I walked down the rows of bunks, I saw how happy everyone looked. Everyone was smiling and laughing. As I got to my bunk, I saw there was a black suitcase on it with a note that said, "Taylor" on the outside. I picked it up and opened it. It read, 'In case you get inspired. –Dante'. I closed the note and opened up the suitcase. Inside were art supplies, like paint chalk and a large painting journal to paint in.

I climbed up onto my bed with my new supplies, and started drawing. I wasn't ever any good at art—everything always looked cartoony. But I started by tracing the map of Mount Weather from my packet onto the paper, and went from there.


	2. Chapter Two: Inclement Weather

_Chapter Two: Inclement Weather_

**Bellamy's POV**

They'd put me in their version of a cell as soon as we'd gotten to to their camp. The door was shut and the guards remained quiet as I paced. Honestly, how long did they think keeping me locked up would help anything? We needed to be out looking for the others. As I paced, I couldn't stop playing last night over in my head. How could everything go so wrong so fast? I sighed, gritting my teeth as I glanced at the door. Still no one. My mind wandered to wherever Taylor might be.

Did the Grounders have her? Were they torturing her for information? Or even worse, was she already dead? I remembered the look on her face when I told her to shut the dropship door. In some twisted way I thought that maybe if I hadn't told her to go, and I'd let her stay outside, maybe she would've escaped with me. Maybe she'd be with her family right now. Maybe she'd be with me. She'd looked so terrified. Would that be the last expression I ever see on her face?

Suddenly, the doors hissed open and Kane marched in. I stopped pacing. "How long are you gonna keep me locked up in here?" I asked.

"Until I'm confident you are no longer a threat to others," he replied. "Let's continue. You said there were hundreds of Grounders attacking. Two? Three?"

"I didn't count," I spat.

"Why do you think they attacked? What provoked them?" he asked, sitting in one of the chairs set out.

"We were here," I said. "That was enough. We're wasting time. The others didn't just vanish into thin air, they were taken. And we need to go after them."

"Search team is preparing to leave. But not until we've gotten the Intel we need from you," he said. I moved forward and sat in the other chair in front of him. "I need to be on that team," I said. "Please."

"That's out of the question," he said. "You aren't trained, it's too dangerous."

"Those are _my_ people out there," I said.

"They're my people, too. You wanna help them? Tell me what we're up against," he said. "Grounder tactics, their numbers, what kind of weapons they use."

"Arrows, spears, axes, swords…their teeth," I said.

"No guns?" he asked. I shook my head. "You had guns."

"The guns we found at the aid depot," I said, I nodded. "Leveled the playing field, maybe. Maybe if we had more bullets we could've-"

"There were more bullets," he said. "The search teams just returned from the bunker. They found two barrels filled with rifles and a third filled with bullets."

"We should've looked harder," I said, quietly, thinking about all of the lives lost that didn't need to be. The doors hissed open and two guards brought in Murphy. "What is he doing here?" I asked, standing.

"Excuse me sir, Dr. Griffin cleared Mr. Murphy out of medical," one of the guards said. Kane stood and turned to them. He glanced at me and then back to the guards. "Put him over there, Major Byrne," he said, gesturing to a support beam to my right. The other guard came over and tied me to the beam opposite Murphy with zip ties. "Well, this should be fun," Murphy said, with dead sarcasm. Several gun shots echoed out, loud and close Kane and the guards took off out the door, leaving me alone with Murphy.

**Taylor's POV**

I laid out across my bunk, working on the trace of Mount Weather. "That's not bad," I looked up and saw Jasper was standing at the end of the bunk. "Maybe they'll hang it up on the walls here one day." He looked like he was having troubles making his smile seem real. "Miller!" some kid called out as the squeaking of a metal door sounded. "Look who finally got released," Jasper said. Miller was walking into the room with Maya as a guide. He was wearing pressed clothes and his skin was clean. It was almost hard to recognize him without his beanie on.

He walked over and said hi to Jasper, and I sat up. "Miller," I said. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah, it only took, what…three surgeries?" he said, glancing at Maya, then looking at me. "Hey, I hear you're fitting right in." I looked at Maya and she looked up at me, her expression changing to one of regret. I sighed lightly and folded my arms in my lap. "Twice a day," Maya said, handing Miller a bottle of pills. "You'll be fine In a few days." She gave Miller a duffel bag and Miller walked over to my bunk. "This bed taken?" he asked, gesturing to the one beneath mine. I shook my head. "No. It's all yours," I said.

Jasper and Maya went walking down the aisle way, and I squinted. Maya laughed girlishly at something Jasper said. Were they flirting? Suddenly the sirens went off. I climbed off my bunk just in time to stop Maya. "Hey, what's going on?" I asked.

"That signal means that surface patrol is back and someone needs medical attention," she said. "I have to go to quarantine." She sped past me and I moved to follow. Jasper grabbed m y arm and pulled me back. "Hey, Taylor, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Maybe they found survivors. If our people are hurt we have a right to know," I said. I turned to leave, but yet again he stopped me. "I pretty sure we shouldn't just go-" he said. I sighed and turned on my heels, hurrying out of the room. I jogged down the halls until we came to the outside of Medical, where the doctors were suiting up. "They were attacked. One dead, the other is in room two," I heard the doctor say, as I stopped just past him.

"Who attacked them?" I asked.

"What are they doing here?" he asked, turning to Maya. I noticed that the doctor beside me had a key card on his shirt. I snatched it and walked to the entrance to Medical. "Hey, stop, it's not safe!" the doctor called.

"It is for us," I said, over my shoulder. I swiped the card and the door unlocked. "Let's go Jasper." I walked in through the door and Jasper followed in behind me. I hurried down the hall until I reached room two. "Hey, slow down!" Jasper said, rounding the corner behind me. I walked into room two. "These people-"

"Are lying to us," I said, looking over the body on the exam table. There was a small hole in chest. "That's a bullet wound. Grounders don't use guns!"

"Unless the Grounders got the guns from us," he said.

"I don't think so," I said, my chest swelling with new hope. "I think our people are alive out there." I looked at Jasper and he seemed to be thinking about it. "Get them out of here!" Dr. Tsing entered the room in full gear. Two other women in blue suits walked in, guiding a half-naked man covered in boils. Jasper and I were forced to leave the Medical center, back to the main hallway. I went to the dining hall and looked around. I spotted Dante at the buffet line, and I hurried over. "We need to talk," I said.

He turned at my voice, and smiled. "Sure," he said. "We'll talk over breakfast."

"Who shot that soldier?" I asked. The people close by quieted down a bit and some stared. Dante sighed and guided me to the side of the room. "The patrol that was looking for your people was attacked by what you call Grounders," he said.

"We've fought Grounders. They don't use guns," I said.

"I never mentioned guns. Sargent Shaw was shot by an arrow," he said. I shook my head. "That's not true. I…I saw the wound," I said.

"Sometimes we feel so strongly about our people, we see things that aren't there," he said, slowly.

"I'd like to see the body," I said.

"Of course," he smiled. He set his plate down and walked back to me. "Come with me," he said, leading me to the door.

**Bellamy's POV**

It was quiet, until some girl started screaming from outside. It sounded like Raven. "Yeah, that was me at the Grounder camp," Murphy said. "You know, I didn't everything I could not to scream but eventually…"

"But, eventually you broke and you told them everything," I said.

"And you wouldn't have, 'cause you're better than me," he said, sarcastically.

"D*mn right," I said, refusing to look at him. "I'm not a traitor. I didn't tell them where they could find us."

"And I did. Yeah, I did. After they tortured me in their prison camp for three days. But go ahead, you just keep believing. Even if you are in here, just like me," he said. Three days. If it was three days, maybe our people were still alive. Maybe I still had time.

**Taylor's POV**

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Dr. Tsing said, rolling in a hospital bed. A white sheet was draped over an obvious body. "We had to finish decontamination." She stopped the bed and moved to the other side. "Thank you, Dr. Tsing," Dante said, standing next to her. She smiled and nodded, then turned back to the body, towards me. "The man with the burns, how is he?" I asked.

"He's improving," she said.

"I'd like to talk to him," I said. She looked at Dante. "Sir, only patients are allowed in medical," she said.

"We can arrange that," he said, looking at me. I nodded thanks to Dante and he signaled for Dr. Tsing to remove the sheet. She slowly pulled it back, revealing the dead man, a hole in his chest. There was a small circle of what looked to be metal just above the hole. "What is this?" I asked, pointing to it.

"It's a dialysis shunt. We all have them in case of exposure," Dr. Tsing said. "Would you like to see the exit wound?" I nodded and she pulled him slightly sideways, with the help of Dante. "Sergeant Langston was forced to push the arrow out in the field," she said. The hole was thin and small. It indeed was from an arrow. I tried to hide my disappointment. If that'd been a gunshot wound, there would be a shred of hope left for my people. "Thank you, sir," she said, lowering the body back down. "We've got it right here." She moved to the metal cabinet behind her, and pulled open one of the doors.

She brought back the arrow head in a small bag. It was still covered in blood, and I let out a quiet huff.

**Felicity's POV**

I had just finished washing my hands from assisting Abby with Raven's back surgery, when Kane walked into the tent. He stood next to me and crossed his arms. "How is she?" he asked.

"Well, she survived the surgery," I said. "Don't ask me how. She's a courageous kid."

"If there's one thing these kids have, it's courage," he said. "Bellamy can't wait to get back out there."

"He wants to help his friends," I said, with a sarcastic shrug. He seemed to pick up on my irritation, and he sighed. "We all want to find out what happened to them, Felicity," he said. "But not without a plan. Or a clear idea of what we're up against." I paused, then turned to him. "You didn't send that search team out, did you?" I asked, knowing full-well the answer would be no. He leaned close and lowered his voice, as if we'd be overheard. "Those men were crucified," he said. "That's a warning I intend to take very seriously. We'll search high and low for the missing kids, you have my word. But not before we secure this camp."

"They tortured John Murphy," I said, raising my voice an octave. "They put a spear into Jasper Jordan's chest. We can't wait! Marcus, _please_." He glanced at Raven and Finn in the exam room, then back to me. "I'm sorry. I've made my decision," he said. He turned and left the tent without another word. He acted as if nothing ever happened between us at all after landing.

Now he's back to business as usual. After waiting a few hours for Raven to wake up, Abby was going to test Raven's nerves in her legs. But until then, I had some free time. I left the Medical tent and walked out into the sunshine. It was crazy, the difference between temperatures in the shade versus the temperatures in the sun. I took off my jacket and tied it around my waist by the sleeves, then started walking. I spotted Sawyer, helping to repurpose some of the wreckage with other members of the Ark.

He'd grown so much since I'd last seen him. And not just in height. He was now muscular, and it was strange to picture him as anything but a little boy. He was no body builder. But just the look of him was strong. He noticed me walking and smiled, holding up a hand in an attempt to wave. I smiled and waved back, and he continued on with his work. I wondered how Taylor looked now. I mean, I'd seen her on the video chat but…she hardly knew me. She still doesn't know me. "Felicity," I started at the sound of my name, and looked up to find Kane walking beside me.

"What?" I asked, looking back to the construction. He was quiet a minute. "I know I came off a bit harsh earlier-" he said. I laughed humorlessly. "Harsh?" I asked. I stopped walking and so did he. "What the h*ll was that, Marcus? You may see this situation as easy from your point of view, but you don't have family out there. I can't do anything and it s*cks. But you could do something."

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Act like you're on my side in this?" I suggested, holding my arms out at my sides.

"I am on your side, Felicity," he said. "I'm trying to do what's best for all of us." I sighed. "I know you are, I get that. But it doesn't change the fact that my sister could be dead right now," I said.

"I'm sorry," he said. He reached out and took my hand. "I know this is hard for you. But I promise, once camp is stabilized, I will send that search team. Okay?" I nodded, letting air out my nose. "Okay," I said. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head, then turned and walked away.

**Taylor's POV**

I walked down the aisle of bunks, toward mine. Jasper perked up from where he leaned against a dresser, and he fell into step with me. "What did President Wallace say?" he asked.

"He showed me Shaw's body," I said. I shook my head. "It looked like an arrow wound." I leaned into a dresser beside my bunk, where Miller was lounging on the bottom bed. "Maybe because it is an arrow wound?" Jasper said.

"Or that's what they want us to think," I said. "What? They could have doctored it."

"Taylor, you sound like a crazy person," Jasper said. "Why do you want to scr*w this up for us?"

"I don't even know what _this_ is," I said.

"This is…safe. This is food, a real bed, clothes—and my personal favorite—not getting speared by Grounders," he said. "How long do you think they'll let us stay here if you keep this up?." I stood. "Did someone threaten you?" I asked.

"No. No it's common sense. Look, we're guests here, not prisoners. What would you do with a guest who kept calling you a liar and generally acted like an ungrateful a**?"

"Kick the ungrateful a** out," Miller said.

"Right now, the biggest threat to us…is you," Jasper said.

**Sawyer's POV**

After dark, Finn, Monroe, and I opened the door to Bellamy's cell. Finn hurried inside with the wire cutters, and I followed. "Get up," Finn said, unzipping the duffel with the wire cutters.

"We're going after them," I said, as shock became evident on Bellamy's face. Monroe watched the door behind us. Finn cut Bellamy's ties and he stood. "It's about time," Bellamy said.

"Whoa, hey, wait! What about me?" Murphy asked, sitting up. Bellamy glanced at Finn, then picked up the wire cutters and started for Murphy. "Wait, no!" I stopped him. "What are you doing?"

"He's coming with us," he said, cutting Murphy's tie, but leaving the zip tie around his wrists.

"No way," Finn said.

"He's been to the Grounder prison camp," Bellamy said.

"He's right, okay? I can take you there," Murphy said.

"Hey," Monroe said, by the door. "Sterling just signaled. Someone's coming." Finn nodded and we hurried out.

**Taylor's POV**

Upbeat music was playing, but I felt depressed. Everyone in the dining hall was playing around and laughing, and generally having a good time. I held my map of Mount Weather in my lap and I leaned my head into my fist. I crumpled up the map and tossed it in the trash can to the left of my chair. Langston, the man who was covered in boils, walked from the other side of the dining hall to the door just past my chair. I quickly stood and followed him out. I followed him to the elevator, where he then disappeared.

Then I had a thought, and I made my way to the bunks. I walked in and looked around, making sure it was empty. I looked for something sharp, anything hazardous. I noticed there was a sharp edge on the metal bunk bed frame next to me. "Only patients are allowed in Medical," I thought aloud. I rolled up my sleeve and ripped off the bandage on my arm. The wound was still fresh, but it was healing. I held the top of the cut up to the sharp edge, and took a deep breath.

I slid my arm down the metal edge, ripping the stitches off. I fought to keep from screaming very loudly as the pain rippled through my arm. Blood rushed out as I finished reopening the wound. I took several short breaths as I cradled my arm, squeezing my eyes shut.

**Sawyer's POV**

We made it outside the fence and started into the trees. After rounding a corner, a bright flashlight stopped us. But I knew it wasn't trouble. Abby stood next to a guard, holding a flashlight. "You're late," she said, looking at me.

"Bellamy decided to bring company," I said.

"He's the only person that's been in their camp," Bellamy said. Abby held a hand gun out to me and I took it. She handed me an extra clip as the guard gave Bellamy his rifle. "Here. Find my son. His name is Nathan Miller," he said. Bellamy nodded and the guard gave Sterling a rifle, too. "Bring them home," Abby said. I nodded and led the way into the trees.

**Taylor's POV**

I waited for Dr. Tsing to finish bandaging my arm before opening my eyes. As soon as she exited the room, I got up. I swung my legs off the edge of the small bed. They'd put me in one of the yellow nightgowns while I was out. And then also put me two beds down from Langston. I stood and slowly crept over to his bed. I gently shook him. "Langston," I whispered. I shook him again, but he was out cold. Then I noticed his burns and boils were almost completely gone. "What are they doing to you?" I looked at the shunt on his chest.

There were two IV of blood attached. My eyes followed the lines up the wall and into a metal pipe than ran across the whole room. I started walking, following the pipe. It ended at the far wall, but the pipe looked to continue on the other side. There was a door. But I pushed and it wouldn't budge. I looked up at the pipe, and my eyes caught on the air vent in the wall. I managed to pull off the air vent and climb up into the shaft. I crawled through the dark tunnel until I came to the door on the other side.

I smacked it with my elbow a few times and it fell open. The room it opened into was dark and it stank of an unfamiliar smell. I crawled out and pulled myself up to stand. My eyes snapped wide and I stepped back a few feet at the sight I beheld. Two women were strung up by their feet, hanging upside down side-by-side, hook up to a blood drip. I took a few steps closer. Their tan skin and tattoos became visible. They were Grounders. Moaning sounded from behind me and I slowly turned around.

Two rows of cages lined the walls several feet away. The cages were filled with more Grounders. They all perked up as I walked down the aisle slowly, and some held out their arms, calling for me with strangled moans. One nearly touched me and I jumped to the side, then I froze. I knelt in front of the bottom cage. The female Grounder inside looked up, and I gasped. "Anya?"


	3. Chapter Three: Reapercussions

_Chapter Three: Reapercussions_

**Taylor's POV**

I struggled with the lock on her cage. I stopped and turned to her. "I'm going to get you out of here," I said. I stood and moved back to the larger half of the room. I looked around for something—anything—that could help me break the lock. My eyes stopped on a small metal pipe, and I darted to it. I grabbed the piping and pulled as hard as I could. It sparked as it disconnected from the rest of the piping. I ran back to Anya's cage and jammed the piping in the hook on the lock. "Come on, come on!" I said, pushing down on the pipe.

Finally the metal snapped and I hurriedly removed the lock from the cage. I swung open the door and grabbed her arm, helping her out. We'd barely moved at all when the main door made a beeping sound. I caught the sight of Dr. Tsing's lab coat and I shoved Anya back in her cage. I climbed in next to her and shut the door. Dr. Tsing moved out of sight. Some of the Grounders started shaking their cages, making a loud ruckus, and Dr. Tsing came back into view.

I squeezed my eyes shut, forcing myself not to panic. If I'm caught in here, I'm dead. I know too much now. They'd probably dump my body somewhere in the woods and tell my friends that I committed suicide. I bit my lip and glanced down at the door. I froze when I noticed the lock was still lying on the floor. _Oh cr*p_, I thought. _I'm dead_. Dr. Tsing started walking down the aisle slowly, checking all the cages. She stood right by our door and I held my breath. The Grounders above reached out and nearly grabbed her.

She quickly ducked back and exited the aisle, moving for the main door. I watched her leave, and then swung the cage door open again. I climbed out and quickly pulled Anya out. She was weak and could barely stand alone, so I swung her arm over my shoulder and half carried her down the aisle. There was a door to the left that said 'End Containment Area' and I hefted Anya over to it.

I grabbed the handle and yanked it open. Inside was a dead end. Once we were in the center of the room, standing on a discolored section of flooring, the doors behind us closed. I whipped around and Anya stood up by herself. A siren started bellowing and yellow lights flashed. "What is that?" Anya asked. I looked at her and shook my head. "I don't-" my words were cut off. The floor beneath us broke open, and we were sent falling into a dark tunnel. I shrieked as we went sliding down a metal chute.

The chute opened into a tunnel and it dropped off. I landed on my back, on something incredibly hard, and Anya landed beside me. A soft moan snapped my eyes wide and I looked around. We'd landed in some kind of mine cart full of bodies. "Oh my g*d! Oh my g*d!" I hurried to my feet and grabbed the edge of the cart. I reached for Anya, but she was distracted by the bodies. "Anya, take my hand!"

She looked at me a second, then grasped my hand. I pulled her up and we both climbed out. My feet landed on hard metal and I looked down. Train tracks. The tunnel was very poorly lit, and it stank of rotting corpses. There was a metal door to the far left, and open tunnel to the right. "We're out," I said, to Anya. She clung to the side of the cart, still weak. There was a pile of discarded Grounder clothing a few feet from the cart. "Hey, get dressed," I said, walking to the pile. I knelt and sifted through the clothes. "We can't cover any ground like this."

Anya said, "I won't leave my people behind." I twisted to see her. I stood and went to her. "Anya, listen to me. My people are still inside that place, too. But they have guards. They have weapons. Once we get out of here, we can find help. We can come back," I said.

"There is no 'we'" she said. Voices echoed from the tunnels. "Someone's coming," she said.

"Not just someone," I said, remembering what Finn had told me about the tunnels. "Reapers." Anya moved to pick up a large rock, but I stopped her. "You can't fight," I said. "You can hardly stand. I have a better idea, come on." I helped her over to and empty mine cart and helped her climb in. I ran back and grabbed some clothes, then tossed them into the cart. I jumped over the side of the cart and ducked down, laying out as if I were dead. The shadows on the walls became closer.

Then the glow of a torch shone into the cart and I snapped my eyes shut. It was semi-quiet. Then a body dropped into the cart. Then another and another. Limbs fell on me and I internally screamed. I fought the urge to squirm and the cart started moving.

**Sawyer's POV**

We continued walking in the direction Murphy told us. "Okay, where to now?" Bellamy asked.

"Let's say we lose these first, huh?" Murphy held up his still cuffed wrists, as we came to a stop. "No," Bellamy said. I stopped with a sigh and turned to the group. "Hey, if we get attacked out here I have nothing to defend myself," Murphy said.

"I don't care," Bellamy said. I pulled out my knife and walked over to Murphy. Just to stop the arguing, I cut the wires on his wrist. I turned and started walking. "Thank you," Murphy said.

"Hey," Bellamy said, falling into step with me. "What the h*ll are you doing?"

"It was your idea to bring him," I said.

"Yeah, because he's the only one who's seen where the Grounders keep their prisoners," he said.

"Then we probably shouldn't let him be defenseless out here," I said. "We can handle Murphy."

"You better hope so," he said.

**Taylor's POV**

The cart kept moving for a long time. Then it finally jerked to a stop. Reapers hauled out one of the bodies that was laying on me and carried it away. There was a loud slicing sound and a desperate scream. I quickly pulled myself up to my knees and peered over the edge of the cart. Reapers surrounded a fire, eating something in shadow like animals. I assumed the body was what they were eating, and I felt sick. "Come on," I mouthed to Anya. I moved to climb out, but she wasn't following. I turned back to her. She was hovering over one of the other bodies, a man that was still alive.

"What are you doing? Let's go!" I whisper-yelled. She whispered something to the man in Grounder and then twisted his head so hard that his neck snapped. Then she tossed the clothes out as I climbed over the edge. Once she was out, we grabbed the clothes off the floor and high-tailed it through the tunnels.

**Bellamy's POV**

We came around a corner of two trees and Murphy shoved me behind a fallen tree saying, "Everybody get down!" Everyone dropped to the ground behind the log, and I saw that we were just outside a Grounder camp. "This is it. I told you I'd find it," Murphy said, looking at me. I ignored him, pulling up my rifle to use the sight. There were Grounders walking around a pile of what looked like clothes. They were from our camp. "I see nothing but Grounders," Sawyer said, beside me. "Our people aren't here."

"Wait a minute, they have stuff form our dropship," Finn said.

"So maybe they know where our friends are," I said.

"Yeah, or maybe they killed them already," Murphy said. I looked back through the scope and froze. "Son of a b****h," I hissed, as anger boiled in my veins. There was a Grounder wearing not only Clarke's watch around his neck, but also Taylor's charm bracelet. "What am I looking at?" Finn asked.

"The guy with the one eye," I said. "Around his neck."

"He's got Clarke's watch," Finn said.

"Taylor's charm bracelet," Sawyer said, darkly. "It was our mother's."

"She wouldn't give that up without a fight," I said, glancing at Sawyer. He nodded with a hardened expression. "Neither will we," he said.

**Taylor's POV**

I pulled a ratty jacket on as Anya and I hurried around yet another corner. "D*mmit!" I said, as we slowed. "This place is a maze." We stopped, breathless from running, and Anya coughed hoarsely. "What are they doing to us?" she asked. I turned to her. "They use your blood. I saw a soldier come in with radiation burns, hours later he was fine. It's like your blood is healing them somehow. I've never seen anything like it," I said, adjusting the clothes on my body that didn't fit. "Come on, this way." I started to walk again, but Anya started walking the other way.

I hurried to her. "What are you doing? That's the way back to the Reapers!" I said.

"You go your way, I'll go mine," she said.

"Anya, we need to stick together," I said.

"I told you, there is no 'we'," she said.

"I saved your life!" I said.

"You saved me because you needed me. I know the way back to your people. I know where the traps are hidden. You'd never make it alone," she said.

"I don't have time for this," I said, walking to the corner ahead. "Our best chance to getting out alive is together." I turned and Anya was gone. Light came from the tunnel ahead and I spun on my heel, running the other way. I ran as far and as fast as I could. Once the need to stop became too much, I paused. As I took in big gulps of air, I glanced at the tunnel behind me. I didn't see anything, I started running again. I turned a corner and skidded to a stop. A Reaper with a torch was walking towards me.

I turned around and tried to the run the other way, but Reapers came from that tunnel as well. I turned again and tried another vacant tunnel. But again I was met with Reapers. They were quickly surrounding me and I backed into the cave wall. "No, no, no, no, no," I whimpered, as they got close. "Please!" A Reaper reached out and his hand just barely brushed my cheek before a high-pitched tone sounded. All of the Reapers ran away and I looked to find the source of the tone.

Mount Weather soldiers in full gear with flashlights came running up. "Taylor James, you are coming with us," one said. The soldiers each grabbed one of my arms and led me through the tunnels. They led me toward a steal door. "I saw everything, I know what you're doing to them," I said.

"That's why you're going in the cages with them," one of them said. They stopped and the one that had spoken to me pressed on a keypad near the door. He spoke into it and then stepped back. Suddenly, Anya jumped one of the soldiers with a scream, and I turned to the other. I pulled on his mask and it came off of his head. He dropped to the ground. "His mask!" I said, to Anya. She ripped the other soldier's mask off. "I found the way out! This way!" Anya said.

She ran into the tunnels and I quickly followed her. But first I stopped to grab the soldier's gun. Then I tore after her. More soldiers came out of the metal doors and they chased after us. Anya and I ran side-by-side down the tracks until we came to a drop-off. I skidded to a stop before I could plunge off the edge, and I looked down. It was the dam. "Wait, there has to be another way!" I shouted over the noise.

"There is no other way!" Anya shouted back. The soldiers caught up to us and they aimed their guns. Anya turned and jumped from the edge, disappearing into the rushing water below. "Anya!" I screamed.

"You have two choices, do you hear me? It doesn't have to end like this!" the soldier in front said. "Don't do it. Hands up." I dropped the gun beside me and held up my hands. I slowly walked about five feet in. Then I turned on my heel and sprinted to the edge. I leapt off and went free falling towards the water. I squeezed my eyes shut as I hit into the water. The force of the drop rendered me unconscious, and everything went black.

**Felicity's POV**

I was was walking out of the Ark station when I saw Kane, a guard, and the Grounder prisoner walking to the gate. Abby was standing just outside the medical tent and I hurried to her. "What are they doing?" I asked.

"They're going to try and talk peace with the Grounders," she said.

"What?" I looked back up at them. They were almost at the gate. I hurried out onto the path to the gate. "Marcus!" He stopped at the gate and turned around half-way. I jogged up the path and stopped in front of him. "Were you even going to say goodbye?" I asked.

"I'd hoped I would be gone before you heard about the mission," he admitted, looking guilty and saddened. "I'm not good at goodbyes."

"Then don't say it," I said. I rose up the amount it took to reach his lips, and pressed mine to his. He kissed me back not seconds after. "Be safe," I said, hugging him.

"You, too," he said. Reluctantly, I stepped back and he gave me a small smile. He nodded once and headed out the gate. He was only a few yards from camp, but I already felt his absence.

**Taylor's POV**

I was jolted awake. Water forcing it's way up my throat and I retched it out. I sucked in a breath and rolled over. I was lying on a sand bank of rocks, and Anya was sitting a foot or two away from me. "Thank you," I said, propping myself up on my elbows. "I think we should go back to the dropship first. So I can see where my-"

Pain ripped through my forehead my head was knocked sideways from the force. Random images flashed in my eyes and I struggled to make sense of them. They weren't random…they were memories.

*Flashback*

_I drew odd shapes on Wells's arm while he looked up at the stars_. _Crickets chirped and owls cooed in the background, the only thing audible. But, with my head against his chest, I could hear his heart beat—steady and unwavering. The only thing reliable in both of our lives. His hand came up and brushed my hair behind my ear, and fell to rest on my cheek_.

_He tilted my chin up and his lips connected with mine. The contact sent my heart racing. Wells settled back into the grass. "What do you think their doing up there right now?" he asked. I propped myself up on my forearm and looked up at the sky. "Probably starting to wonder why they can't see their children," I replied. _

"_You don't think anyone knows we're down here?" he asked, turning onto his side. I shrugged. "I don't know. Knowing the Council, they probably did it without a word," I said. _

"_What do you think your sister is doing?" he asked. I laid back onto the grass with a sigh. "Probably painting her nails with Karlie and gossiping about the boys on Hydra," I said. He chuckled lightly and rolled onto his back. His hand slid into mine. "I'm sure she's worried about you, Taylor," he said, reassuringly. _

*Present*

It felt like I'd been in the same position for hours, but only seconds had gone by. Anya grabbed me by my jacket collar. "We're not going back to your dropship," she said, before tossing mu upper body back onto the rocks. "You killed three hundred of my warriors. I can't show my face without a prize." She bound my hands and yanked me up to my feet.


	4. Chapter Four: Many Happy Returns

_Chapter Four: Many Happy Returns_

**Taylor's POV**

"We've been walking for hours. Where are we going?" I asked, as Anya practically dragged me through the woods.

"Quiet!" she said.

"Why not just kill me and get it over with?" I asked.

"You can tell the Commander what the Mountain Men are doing to us in there," she replied. I tugged hard on the rope stopping her. "So let's work together," I said, to which she sighed. "We don't have to be enemies."

"And unite with someone as weak as you? I have what I need," she said. She tried to keep moving, but I tugged to stop her again. "Hey, we both want the same thing," I said. Suddenly Anya pulled me down into a crouch as a red-feathered dart stuck into the tree beside me. "They found us," I said, as another went whizzing past. Anya turned and looked up a short hill. "Run," she said. She stood, pulling me with her, and we took off running. I grabbed the dart from the tree as we ran past and hid it in my sleeve.

**Sawyer's POV**

"Everyone, eyes peeled. We're in Grounder territory," Bellamy said, as we ducked through a hallway of bushes.

"Everything is Grounder territory, alright?" Murphy said. "I can't keep running." Bellamy, Finn, and I stopped running and turned back to him. "We don't even know if the guy Finn killed was telling the truth." Finn walked over to Murphy and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him along. "Keep moving," Finn said.

"We can give him a minute," I said, stopping Finn.

"No we can't," Bellamy said. "You heard what that Grounder said. They'll outlive their usefulness."

"I heard what he said when Finn had a gun to his head," I said.

"Look, you think I wanted to do that?" Finn asked. "He would have told his people we were coming. And by the time we got there, our people would be dead! Maybe that's something you can live with, but I can't." Finn tried to keep walking but I jumped in front of him. "You did what you thought you had to do. But you are not yourself right now, and I can't be out here with another loose cannon," I said.

"Hey guys," Monroe said. Up ahead were bodies lying in the knee high grass. "Fall in," Bellamy said, leading the way.

"Where the h*ll did they come from?" Murphy asked.

"From the Ark," I said. We passed body after body on the winding path until we got to a clearing that dropped off to the left of the path. We all walked to the edge and looked over. "That's a rough landing," Murphy said. A whole section of the cliff was taken off by the Ark station that clipped it as it came down. The station was now hundreds of feet down, at the bottom. "There's nothing we can do for these people," Bellamy said. "We gotta go." He and Finn turned to leave.

The sound of a girl trying echoed and I froze. "Did you hear that?" Murphy asked, glancing at me. I hurried closer to the edge. "Hey, someone's down there," Monroe said.

"Hey! Up here!" I called. A girl was dangling from a small tree that was growing out of the cliff face. "Please help me!" she screamed.

"Mel?" Sterling asked.

"Help me!" the girl called.

"You know her?" Murphy asked.

"Shut up, Murphy, she's my friend. We have to do something," Sterling said. Finn pulled Bellamy and I aside. "We can't stop," Finn said.

"That isn't a Grounder, Finn," I said. "We have a rope."

"You saw her!" Finn said. "She'd never be able to hold onto it. We'd have to lower somebody down. It'll take time that we don't have. I hate this as much as you, but-"

"I know, okay? I know," Bellamy said.

"We'll come back for her," Finn said. While Finn and Bellamy spoke I noticed Sterling was going over the edge, using the rope as a harness. "Wait, Sterling!" I called, running to the edge. He was too far over to climb back up—not that he would, anyway. "Well, it looks like we're taking that break after all," Murphy said.

**Taylor's POV**

"Quiet!" Anya hissed, as my foot broke another branch. She pulled me along. "You can't even walk in the woods."

"If I'm such a burden, cut me loose!" I said.

"Heavy footsteps, broken branches—you even smell like them," Anya complained, as we started up a hill. We got to the top and stopped. The group of Mountain Men following us were just now coming to the base of the hill. Anya turned and dragged me down the other side. "Down," she said, shoving me to the ground by a puddle. I reached out to gather up some water in my hands. "No," Anya said. "Not to drink."

I tossed the water back down. "Then why stop?" I asked, furious. "We should be running." She reached down into the water, and then smudged a large clump of mud onto my cheek. "You reek," she said. "Cover yourself with it." She started covering her arms in mud, and I followed suit.

**Sawyer's POV**

"I'm almost there!" Sterling called up. "Pull me up once I have her!"

"I'd say he's heard one too many of your motivational speeches," Murphy said, smirking at Bellamy.

"Shut up, Murphy," Bellamy said. Sterling made it down to Mel. Then the rock beneath Mel's and Sterling's feet collapsed. Mel started screaming, but she held on. Sterling swung to the side, dangling wildly. He stabilized himself and reached for Mel again. Their hands were clasped. Then suddenly the rope zinged off the edge of the cliff and Sterling went falling. "Sterling!" I yelled. He hit the rocks below. "Mel! Mel, hold on," I said, leaning over the edge. "Focus on me. You can do this."

"No!" Mel said.

"Yes, you can. You're strong," I said.

"I'm not strong," she said. "Stubborn, maybe."

"So be stubborn a little longer," I said. "I'm not gonna let you die, you hear me?" I went back to Finn and Bellamy. "We're out of rope," Finn said.

"So we'll make a new one," I said.

"If anything happens to our friends when we could've-" Finn said.

"We don't know if we can save our friends!" I said. "For all we know, they could be dead already. But what we do know is that we can save this one girl."

"Sterling was one of us," Monroe said. "She was his friend. I'm in."

"How do we do it?" Murphy asked.

"We make rope from the wreckage. Go find seatbelts, wires, anything," Bellamy said. Murphy nodded and he and Monroe went to find supplies. Bellamy went with them, and Finn turned to me. "I hope you're right about this," he said.

"So do I."

**Taylor's POV**

Anya and I climbed up a steep hill on our hands and knees until we finally reached the top. The Mountain Men appeared, walking out of the bushes below us. "How are they still following us?" I asked.

"Because of you. Time to end this," Anya stood and held a large rock over her head. "Anya, I'm stepping where you step, I'm covered in mud—we're not leaving a trail," I said, holding my bound hands up.

"They're following something," she said.

"They're not following us. They're tracking us! Search yourself. If I'm right, it should feel like a bump, just under your skin," I said. I ran my hands down my arms. Then Anya ripped her sleeve off, revealing a small lump on her arm. "It's you," I said. "Okay, I can remove it. But you need to untie my hands. I just need something sharp and sterile." Anya leaned down and used her teeth to rip out the tracker. She spit out the tracker and said, "I will not go back there."

**Bellamy's POV**

I tried to argue that I should be the one to go down to get Mel, but Sawyer was adamant about going himself. He put on a makeshift harness and we slowly lowered him down. After a few minutes, the rope tightened, and Sawyer called up, "I've got her! Pull us up!"

"Don't you worry, Sawyer. I won't drop you," Murphy said, sarcastically. Being the one in front, Murphy took most of the weight. "Pull, Murphy!" I said. We all dug our feet in and pulled. It was slow going, but we were making it. "Come on, Murphy," Finn said. Suddenly the buckle snapped and Murphy was the only thing holding the two ends of rope together. I was sling shoted backward, along with the others. "A little help!" Murphy said.

I quickly got up and grabbed the front end of the rope. My feet slid across the ground. Monroe and Finn grabbed the rope, too, but it didn't help by much. "What's happening up there?" Sawyer yelled, as Mel's shrieks echoed up the cliff face.

"Just hold on!" I shouted. Suddenly arrows started landing all around us, and Monroe screamed, "GROUNDERS!" Finn gave Monroe one of the rifles and she left the rope, causing me to take the weight she dropped. My arms and hands burned, but I pulled hard. "How many are there?" Sawyer asked.

"We can't see them!" Finn yelled. I turned to see Monroe. "Aim for the trees!" I said. She shot several rounds into the trees. A spear landed right in between Murphy and Finn, and they ducked out of the way, letting go of the rope. All of Sawyer and Mel's weight dropped heavily and I struggled to keep hold of the rope. Finn and Murphy rushed back to the rope. An arrow hit Monroe in the leg and she stopped shooting. "We gotta cut him loose," Murphy said. "We can't do this!"

Suddenly a loud horn echoed out, and the Grounders receded. "Monroe, get back on the rope!" I said.

"Come on!" Finn said. She crawled over to the rope and grabbed hold. Slowly, inch by pain staking inch, we pulled. Sawyer became visible off the side of the cliff, and he shoved Mel onto safe ground before climbing up the rest of the way by himself. Sawyer dropped to the ground and I fell back from exhaustion. "We have to take cover form the fog," Finn reminded.

"Bellamy!" I shot up, eyes wide. I spun around as I stood, and a smile quickly found it's way to my face. "No we don't," I said.

"She blew the horn," Murphy said.

"Octavia!" I ran forward and wrapped my arms around my sister. Words couldn't describe how I felt knowing she was alive. She'd made it.

**Taylor's POV**

Anya and I walked along a riverbed. I pulled her to a stop. "Anya, you're still bleeding. At least let me bandage it before it gets infected," I said. Anya paused, thinking about it. Then I slid the dart from my sleeve and shoved it into her neck. She grabbed her neck as she collapsed. "I can find my way home from here," I said, sliding off the rope from my wrists. I tied the rope to Anya's hand. "Looks like you're my prisoner now." Anya was only half-lucid. So dragging her was my only option.

To the best of my ability, I wound my way through the trees, back to camp. It took me a few hours, but I did it. I laid her down at the front of the dropship, and then froze. I walked closer and found white smudges on the side of the dropship. I could just barely make out my name at the top of the smudges. I heard footsteps and whipped around. Anya was standing, teetering like she was intoxicated. I held up my hands. "Anya, wait-" With a cry, she swung her fist at me and I ducked.

She hit my arm, then she swung and hit my face. I fell backwards onto the ground. There was a think stick laying a few feet from me. I quickly stood and grabbed the stick, turning to face Anya. She backed away and I came at her, swinging the stick. She grabbed the stick, freezing me in place, and kicked my abdomen using her knee. Then her fist connected with my jaw, and she ram the stick into my forehead. I stumbled backwards and she hit me again, sending me onto my back. I reached out and grabbed some ash from the ground, along with a sharp bone, and turned on her.

I flung the ash in her face and stood. She recovered quickly and she turned to me. We moved slowly in a circle. "I don't wanna kill you, Anya," I said.

"Then you're the one that's going to die," she said. I stabbed my bone shard forward. She caught my wrist and again kneed me twice in the stomach. Then she hit my face and I tumbled onto the ground. I stood and tried to stab her again, but she caught my arm and jabbed her elbow down, hard, sending a wave of prickling pain up into my shoulder, and I cried out. She took my knife and sliced down the back of my arm, then across my stomach. She kneed me again in the stomach and I fell several feet back.

I struggled to get up to my knees. There was no way I was getting this far and not making it to my people. I pulled myself up to stand, just as Anya ran at me. She tackled me to the ground and pinned me, holding the knife to my neck. She smiled and adjusted the knife to stab me in the chest. I stuck my thumb in the hole in her arm where the tracker used to be and she screamed. I knocked the knife free from her hand. Then I grabbed a skull that was next to me and slammed it into the side of Anya's head.

She fell sideways and I quickly got on top of her. I sent my fists into her face a few times until she was again only half-lucid. I grabbed the knife from beside us and held it ready. Suddenly I heard a popping sound and a flash of light caught my attention. Up in the sky was a gold balloon looking object. I stabbed the knife in the ground and stood, my eyes not leaving the balloon. "You fought well," Anya said.

"Did you see that? I knew it. He lied. My people are out there," I said, breathless. I bound Anya hands and yanked her to her feet. I'm coming home, I thought. I followed in the direction of the gold balloon into the night. It was an hour or so after dark when I froze dead in my tracks. In a clearing a few feet in front of me, was an Ark station. It glowed brightly with blueish white lights and I could hear voices. "Look at that," I said.

"How many of you are there?" Anya gasped.

"I don't know," I said. "A lot, I hope." I turned around and faced Anya and then I untied the rope wrapped around her wrists. "I'm letting you go," I said. "I'm not weak. But I'm not like you. Our only chance to fight against Mount Weather is if we do it together. To beat them we'll need out technology and your knowledge of this world. I know my people will help. The question is: will yours?"

She was quiet a minute. "The Commander was my second. I can get an audience," she said, finally. I nodded and held out my hand. She locked arms with me. "Please hurry," I said. Anya nodded and turned, walking away. She got a few yards away before a bullet pierced her back. She collapsed and I gasped. "ANYA!" I screamed. I ran for her and a bullet shredded my right shoulder. I kept running and I knelt beside her. "Hey, hey!" I tried to get her to look at me, but she was slipping away quickly. "No, no, no, no!"

I pressed my hands to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. "Hey, it's okay…NO!" She whispered the same thing she'd whispered to the Grounder in the Reaper tunnels before snapping his neck. Then her eyes slid closed. "No, no, no, Anya? You're okay, you're okay," I said. Tears prickled my eyes and I pressed on the wound harder. I heard footsteps and looked up. The butt of a rifle slammed into my forehead and my vision blacked, my back hit the ground.

*Flashback*

"_What if someone catches us?" I asked, adjusting my green mask. Felicity giggled and grabbed my wrist. "Come on, Tay, you have to see a Moon Rise," she said. "Don't worry, my boyfriend Gregg has it covered." She pulled me out of our house, into the hallway. It was empty and brightly lit. "Come on," she said, tugging me down the hall. My head only came up to her neck, but I felt so much taller, so much older. Like walking down the open hallway, not being stopped, made me feel like I was invincible. _

_She led me into a corner hallway with wide, panoramic windows. It was also packed with kids Felicity's age to the roof. Felicity laughed happily and turned to me. "Let's have some fun, okay?" I nodded, my curls bouncing. "Yeah. Okay," I said. She left me, walking through the crowd to a blonde guy just taller than her. _

_I moved to the window, though. I wasn't much for dancing, even in our house. Outside the glass was a whole galaxy of stars, planets, and all kinds of asteroids. It always amazed me how bright the stars were when you were in space. "Don't feel like dancing?" I jumped out of my skin and darted away a foot. My head snapped up and I saw who'd spoken. _

_It was a tall, dark-haired boy that looked to be a few years younger than Felicity was standing on the other side of the window, smirking at me. It wasn't a snide smirk, though. It was almost flirtatious. I briefly wondered if he knew I was only fourteen. "No. I'm not really good at it," I said. _

"_Rather be star gazing?" he asked, an amused tone to his voice. He didn't wear a mask, but he wore a Cadet's uniform. I nodded and wrapped my arms around myself, a suddenly wave of panic flooding me. What if he found out who I was? What if he already knows and is just having fun with it? I turned back to the window and tried to ignore his presence. Maybe he'd just walk away. With my luck being as it was, he said something else. "What's your name?" he asked, casually. I glanced at him. "Reign," I said. _

"_That's an interesting name," he said, smiling. _

"_Yeah, it was grandmother's," I said, shyly. "What's your name?" _

"_Bellamy," he said. "Bellamy Blake."_


	5. Chapter Five: Human Trials

_Chapter Five: Human Trials_

**Felicity's POV**

I startled when I heard shouts. I walked out of the Ark station to see what the fuss was, and I froze. Guards were carrying in a Grounder, a girl this time. Her dark hair was matted with dirt, blood and mud smeared her face, and she wore relatively normal clothes. That's when it hit me. I hurried forward as they carried her towards Medical. "Wait!" I said. Major Byrne stepped forward and she halted me. "We have to secure the prisoner," she said.

"She's not a prisoner," I said. "She's my sister!" I walked around her and went to the supposed Grounder. I gently lifted her face and her eyes opened, and I knew. It was in fact Taylor. I let out the breath I'd been holding as tears formed behind my eyes. "Taylor!" I said. Her eyes widened and I was afraid she'd panic. "F-Felicity?" she croaked. I turned to the guards. "Help me get her to Medical," I said.

They nodded and I hefted some of Taylor's weight. We got her into the tent and onto the exam table. I pushed her hair out of her face and examined the cuts and bruising. "I need saline and a pressure dressing," I said. Jackson nodded. "I'm on it," he said.

"I saw your ship crash," Taylor said, weakly.

"I wasn't on it. I'm right here," I said. Jackson gave me a towel and I pressed it to an actively bleeding cut as Major Byrne entered the tent. "I'm sorry, ma'am. We had no idea who she was," she said. "Is she going to be alright?"

"She will be," I nodded.

"Where have you been?" she asked, looking at Taylor.

"Byrne," I warned.

"Mount Weather," Taylor said. I froze. Mount Weather? "The Grounders took you to Mount Weather?" Byrne asked.

"No," Taylor replied. She tried to sit up. "The Mountain Men. We have to get them out!"

"We're not doing this right now," I said, looking at Byrne sternly. Byrne nodded and exited the tent. "Felicity," Taylor said, turning to me. "Did anyone else make it here?"

"Yes. Eight of you did," I said.

"Finn and Bellamy?" she asked, her voice small. I nodded. "And Sawyer, too," I said. Tears poured from her eyes. "I thought they were dead…I thought _you_ were dead…_I thought you were dead_," she sobbed. I wrapped my arms around her and she leaned into me, crying into my shoulder. "I'm here," I cooed. "I'm right here." After calming her down, getting her cleaned up, and finding her some new clothes, I got her to lie down to sleep. She closed her eyes and I moved to turn out the lights. "Felicity?" I turned back to her.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What was that song that mom used to sing? The one you'd sing when I had those nightmares?" she asked. I walked back over to her and beside her. I took her hand and gently began brushing her hair back with my hand, like I used to do when she was little. I hadn't sung the song in years, but I tried my best to remember the words. "_'Tis the last rose of summer, left blooming alone. All her lovely companions are faded and gone. No flower of her kindred, no rosebud is nigh. To reflect back her blushes and give sigh for sigh_,"

She stared up at me with an unreadable expression while I sang softly. At the next verse, her eyes fluttered closed. "_I'll not leave thee, thou lone one, to pine on the stem. Since the lovely are sleeping, go sleep thou with them. Thus kindly I scatter thy leaves o'er the bed. Where thy mates of the garden lie scentless and dead,"_

"_So soon may I follow when friendships decay, and from love's shining circle the gems drop away. When true hearts lie withered and fond ones are flown, oh who would inhabit this bleak world alone? This bleak world alone…_" At last she was asleep, and I snuck out quietly. I need a minute to catch my breath, form coherent thoughts. Azalea was walking to the tent as I exited. "I heard they found Taylor," she said, quickly. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine," I said.

"Can I see her?" she asked.

"In the morning," I nodded. "Right now she's sleeping."

"Right, yeah, okay," Azalea said, looking a little bummed. "I'll just wait out here then." She sat down on a crate beside the tent door and folded her legs up beside her. I took a breath and sat beside her. "Can I ask you something?" I asked. She nodded, shifting. "Absolutely," she said.

"What…what did Taylor and Sawyer do down here without me?" I asked, crossing my arms. She paused, thinking, then she furrowed her brow. "Sawyer mainly did construction, hunting—you know, strong-arm stuff. He was also lined up to replace Bellamy for leadership, in case…" she trailed off for a second, a deep expression settled into her features. But then, as quickly as it came, it left, and she perked up again. "Taylor, though, was one of our leaders. Co-leaders. The leaders were Bellamy, Clarke, Finn, and Taylor."

"Taylor, a leader?" I asked, eyes wide.

"Well, she wasn't heavily in charge, but she did help make decisions. Like whether or not to stay and fight the Grounders," she said.

"How did _you_ make it out?" I asked. "Sawyer told me he didn't see you after the gate closed." Something feral and wild flitted across her eyes and she looked away. The night shadowed her face just right to emphasize her sadness. I briefly wondered what she could have done, but then it hit me. I put my hand on her shoulder and she glanced up at me, teary eyed. "You did what you had to do," I said. She nodded and wiped at her eyes. I retracted my hand and she sighed. "I've been meaning to ask," she said. "Have you come across a woman in her forties, dark shoulder-length hair, who says her name is Elizabeth?"

I hummed, trying to think. I remembered treating a woman for minor landing injuries with the same description. But I never got her name. "Possibly," I said.

"Would you know her if you saw her?" she asked.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Would you help me find her? She's my mom."

**Taylor's POV**

My eyes fluttered open. I'd thought it all to be a dream, or maybe a hallucination. But it was real. I was really home. I looked down and saw Felicity had fallen asleep sitting by my bed. Her eyes darted open suddenly and she rose her head, looking at me. She smiled and took my hand. "How did you sleep?" she asked. How did I sleep? I could think of a million better things to say, more important things that should've been said years ago. But I answered the question. "Fine," I said. "How long was I out?"

"Ten or so hours," she said.

"That long?" she nodded and I sighed. "I need to get up." I sat up and Felicity stood. But I quickly stopped. "Felicity, did I show symptoms of a miscarriage?" I asked. Her eyes went wide. "A what?" she asked. "W-why would you symptoms a miscarriage?" Then she blinked, and I knew she'd gotten it. "Oh, Taylor," she sighed, closing her eyes.

"Did I?" I asked, urgently. She bit her lip and shook her head. "There was some swelling, but other than that, you're fine," she said, looking at me. "Who's the father?"

"Wells Jaha," I said, as she helped me swing my legs off the side of the exam table. I slid off the bed and winced. My whole body ached desperately. "As in the Chancellor's son?" she asked.

"Yes," I said.

"We have movement in the north woods," a blonde guard said, as she entered the tent.

"Grounders?" Felicity asked.

"I don't think so," the guard replied. She turned and left and I quickly pulled on the pants Felicity had laid out for me. "We will talk about this later," Felicity said. I nodded and put on some shoes and a jacket and Felicity led the way out of the tent. I stopped dead in my tracks as Azalea stood up from sitting outside the tent. "Oh my g*d," I gasped. "Azalea!" I threw my arms around her. "I've been waiting out here all night," she said, hugging me. "Felicity said you needed to sleep." I hadn't realized it, but Raven had been standing beside Azalea. I looked at her and she smiled as I stepped back. I gave her a hug and she chuckled lightly as she hugged me back. When I stepped back, I noticed her left leg was in a brace and she was using a crutch. "Raven, I…"

I didn't know what to say. "It s*cks but…I'm dealing with it," she shrugged. I nodded, forming a small smile with my lips. Azalea slid her arm in mine and Raven did the same on my other side, both leading me away from the Medical tent. "So, here's what you missed," Raven said. "It turns out Murphy's still alive. Sawyer, Bellamy, and Finn made it, too."

"Oh, and it looks like your sister is getting snuggly with Chancellor Kane," Azalea said. I was almost too absorbed in the joy of knowing that my friends are alive to realize what Azalea had just said. If I had water in my mouth, I would be spitting it out. "What?" I asked. "You've got to be kidding me. PLEASE tell me you are kidding." I squeezed my eyes shut, praying for it to be a joke. "Nope," Azalea said, with a brief shake of her head.

"For real?" I asked.

"For reals," Raven said. I don't know why, but I laughed. I usually wasn't the type of girl to be gossiping about relationships with my girlfriends. That type of girl was Felicity, not me. But now that I was doing it, I saw that I'd been missing out on a LOT. "Open the gate!" someone called. I twisted to see the front gate opening, but Azalea's voice pulled me away. "Also, Sawyer, Finn, and Bellamy snuck out to go find the others," she said.

"When?" I asked.

"Couple days ago," Raven said. We all stopped and Azalea and Raven moved in front of me. "Why would they need to sneak out?" I asked. "Aren't people looking for us? I mean, them?" They shared a glance, and Azalea went to open her mouth but was cut off. "Taylor!" I turned to the left just in time to get slammed by something hard. No, not a some_thing_. A some_one_, I realized. Arms were encircled around me, squeezing the air from my lungs. Black curls tickled my cheek and hot breath rolled down my spine.

It took me a moment to realize it, but it wasn't just anyone holding me. It was Bellamy. My eyes snapped wide and I wound my arms around him tightly. There were so many things running through my head, so many things I wanted to say. But I couldn't move. I was stuck there, holding onto him, and he was holding onto me. I pressed my lips to the skin near his neck exposed by his shirt collar and his grip on me tightened. "Now there's something I thought I'd never see," Octavia said, from beside us. For a moment, I'd forgotten that anyone was there.

I didn't want to let go, but I stepped back and smiled at Octavia. Her hair was pinned back in a hair style that was very Grounder, her clothes were dirty, and her face looked worn. I stepped forward and gave her a hug, not knowing what to say. I could tell something was wrong, but I couldn't tell what. "I'm glad you're okay," she said, quietly.

"You, too," I said, stepping back. I turned back to Bellamy. I couldn't complete a single thought in my mind, or even form a coherent sentence. He closed the space between us in two steps and pressed his lips to mine, cupping my face with his hands. "Wow. Two in one day," I heard Octavia say sarcastically. I couldn't help but giggle against Bellamy's lips. "Hey, keep it in your pants kids. There are people with sensitivity to spit swapping in public around," Azalea said. I stepped back and laughed, but Bellamy's arms kept me close. "How many are with you?" he asked.

"None," I said, being brought back to reality. Both Octavia and Bellamy's faces fell, and I looked at the gate over Bellamy's shoulder. "Where's Sawyer?" I asked, feeling a pang of panic in my chest.

"Looking for you," Octavia said.

**Sawyer's POV**

"I count twenty-six," Finn said, beside me.

"I count twenty-eight," I said.

"These people don't look like warriors, guys," Murphy said. "It's just kids, old people—nothing big enough for them to even hold our friends."

"They could be underground," I said. Rain poured down on us, and I looked through my scope. Murphy was right, they didn't look like warriors. And there were no structures big enough to hold our friends. But this was where the one-eyed Grounder told us to go. "We wait 'till dark," I said. "Then we go in."

"Go in? We don't even know if our people are here yet," Murphy said.

"They're here. Or they were when that Grounder took Taylor's charm bracelet," I said. "And Clarke's watch."

"And what if you're too late, huh?" Murphy asked. I shook my head and turned back to my scope. "Look, you need to-" I twisted and grabbed murphy's shoulder, cutting off his words as I squeezed. "-take it easy." I looked back through my scope. "How much ammo do we have?" Finn asked.

"You know I think I liked you better as a peace maker," Murphy said.

**Taylor's POV**

"What? No, my brother is still out there," I said. Abby crossed her arms. "We don't have the man power to send out two separate rescue missions and protect our camp," she said.

"Abby, they're in trouble. They're either going to get themselves killed or they're gonna make things worse with the Grounders," I said. "Who we _need_ to help get out people out of Mount Weather."

"I know you feel this is unfair. But our priority has to be with Chancellor Kane if there is any hope for peace," she said. I scoffed. "If you wanted peace then you shouldn't have killed the only Grounder that was going to help us," I said, remembering Anya's words. _You fought well_. I could feel the draft Bellamy was creating by pacing behind me. "I'm sorry. The decision's been made," Abby said, plainly.

She turned to walk away, but Bellamy's voice stopped her. He had stopped his pace and now his arms were crossed, and he looked like he was ready for war. "You're sorry?" he spat. "Finn and Murphy and Sawyer are out there looking for Taylor you daughter with guns that you and Abby gave us. And now one's home, you're just gonna abandon them?" She was quiet and Bellamy walked forward. "If you can't spare the guards, we know the terrain and we have a map. We can do it ourselves," he said.

"Absolutely not," Abby said.

"Abby-" I tried.

"No!" Abby said. I tried to mentally reason with her, but she just stared, unmoving. "Abby, I'm sorry to interrupt but we need you in Medical," Jackson said, standing a few feet behind me.

"I'll be right there. Byrne!" Abby turned to the blonde guard, who was also in the hallway talking to another guard. "No one leaves this camp."

"Yes, ma'am," Byrne replied. I mentally glared at Abby and she walked past me without a word. The dark gloom of the hallway wasn't helping my now depressed mood, so I turned and walked past Bellamy, out of the Ark station. If Abby didn't approve a team—being acting Chancellor—then I might never find my brother. The realization of the situation weighed heavily on my chest as I walked. The fence was electrified, how would anyone get out without using the gate? "Taylor, wait," Bellamy said, falling into step beside me.

I sighed and stopped walking, turning to him. "I have an idea, okay?" he said. "Pack a bag and meet me over there in fifteen minutes." He gestured to a large piece of the wreckage near the fence. "What are you gonna do?" I asked, as he started walking away.

"You'll find out," he said, over his shoulder. I managed to find a pack and put some bare essentials in it—protein packs, mostly—then I found some scrap plastic. I sat on the exam table in the empty Medical tent, holding some white chalk to the plastic. I scribbled out a short excuse for my absence, hoping it would be enough, and sat it down next to me. I hoped off, swung my pack over my shoulder, and headed to the wreckage. As I walked, I noticed the search party for the new Chancellor was leaving. Bellamy and Raven were already there behind the wreckage when I walked around the corner. "Hey, the team going after Kane just left. We probably should, too," I said, and Raven nodded.

"Did you find Octavia?" Bellamy asked Raven.

"No," Octavia said, walking around the corner. "I found you. I'm not letting you leave here without me."

"Octavia-" I said.

"Finn, Murphy, and Sawyer are headed for Lincoln's village. I've been there. Have you? Has she?" Octavia said, pointing at Bellamy, then at me.

"You done?" Bellamy asked. Raven gave a bag to Octavia. "What's this?" she asked.

"A pack," Bellamy said.

"Lead the way," Bellamy said. Octavia headed for the fence. "Whoa, not so fast, Pocahontas," Raven said. She touched her crutch to the fence and it zapped loudly. I startled a little and so did Bellamy. I glanced at Octavia. "I thought you said it was handled?" Bellamy said.

"It is," she said. She pulled out a radio and spoke into it. "Shut her down, Wick." A beep came back over the radio a second later, and Raven touched her crutch to the fence again. It didn't spark. "Handled," Raven said, and I nodded. Octavia tossed her pack through the fence and climbed out. "Wait, I'm going, too," Azalea hurried around the corner of the wreckage with a pack. "Who knows? You might need me."

"We don't have all day," Octavia said, outside the fence. I walked over to the fence next to Bellamy and he climbed through. "Hey, wait," Raven stopped me and Azalea passed me, out the fence. "Look, Taylor, I'm really sorry about what happened with Bellamy. It was so not cool. Can you ever forgive me?"

"You're already forgiven, Raven," I said. Surprise lit up her face, but it didn't last long. She nodded. "Be safe out there," she said. I nodded. "Will do," I said. I climbed through the fence wires. We kept low to the ground as we hurried to the tree line. We trekked until nightfall, and then made camp. We started a fire and we laid out our blankets. Azalea laid her blanket out next to mine to the right of the fire, whereas Bellamy and Octavia rolled out theirs on opposite sides form each other.

I laid on my back, looking up at the stars. I was so close to seeing my brother. _So close_. I just wanted to hurry up and get to him, tell him I'm okay. My eyes fluttered closed involuntarily. A little while later, they opened again, and I saw it was still night. I turned on my side, facing the fire, and noticed Bellamy was staring at me from where he sat on a log. I gave a small smile and he looked at the fire. "Last time I saw you," he said, slowly. "You were closing the dropship door." I instantly looked down, feeling a pang of guilt in my chest. I looked up at him, and I couldn't get over the look on his face.

He wasn't angry, wasn't upset. He wasn't at all against the fact that I left him outside the dropship to die. It didn't bother him at all. I pulled myself up to stand and I walked over, sitting on the log next to him. "How does it not bother you?" I asked. "We lost so many of us, and I closed the door-"

"To keep everyone safe," he interrupted. "It had to be done." He reached up and brushed my hair behind my ear, then sighed, turning back to the fire. "Did you get any sleep?" I asked.

"It's okay," he shook his head. "I'll sleep when we find Sawyer." I nodded and he was quiet a minute. "You haven't seen him, Taylor. Losing you, losing the others, the war—it changed him. He executed the Grounder that drew us the map. Pulled the trigger without even blinking and walked away."

"That doesn't sound like Sawyer," I said, astounded.

"No. It doesn't," he said. "I saw what he was capable of, and still I let him go with Murphy and Sawyer and two automatic rifles."

"That had to be done, too," I said. He looked at me like he hadn't expected me to say that. "When we got back to the dropship, and no one was there, we assumed it was the Grounders," he said.

"Of course you did. I mean, who would think the Mountain Men would take us?" I said.

"How long before chocolate cake turns into being hung upside down and drained for their blood?" he asked, staring at the fire.

"I don't know," I shook my head. "Probably not long." He nodded, looking saddened. I remembered this morning when I'd woken up, the conversation Felicity and I had had. I hadn't suffered a miscarriage, as far as anyone knows. That means I'm still pregnant. And I would have to tell everyone someday, when the bump would start to show. _Sooner or later?_ I thought.

"Bellamy, I-" He glanced up at me and I cut myself off, realizing I didn't know what I was going to say before I spoke. He gave me a curious look and I sucked in a breath. "In Mount Weather, when I was in Medical, the Doctor told me something. Something I don't really know how to say." He sat up straight, turning towards me a little. "Whatever it is, just say it," he said. "We're all friends here."

"I…well, I, um, I'm pregnant," I said. His expression changed to one of surprise. "But, we didn't…we never…" he said, shaking his head.

"No. You're not the father," I said, wringing my hands in my lap nervously. He sighed through his nose, turning back toward the fire. "It's Wells, isn't it?" he asked, already knowing the answer. I crossed my arms as a chilly wind blew. "Yeah," I said, quietly. It felt awkward, sitting there, not saying anything. I rested my forearms on my knees, looking at the fire. "So, what's the plan?" I asked.

"We find Finn, then our people in Mount Weather," he said. I was surprised he even replied at all, let alone with a whole sentence. "And Lincoln," I jumped from Octavia's small voice. She got up and stood. "I think we've slept long enough." Bellamy looked at me and I nodded, standing. He nodded and stood as well. I knelt by Azalea and a shook her shoulder. "I'm already awake," she said, sitting up. We grabbed our things and started into the trees.

**Sawyer's POV**

"What are you doing?" I asked, as Finn grabbed a torch from one of the structures in the village. "This isn't a part of the plan."

"We're changing the plan," Finn said. He headed for the village, and a twinge hit my stomach. I had a bad feeling about it, but Murphy and I followed. We followed Finn to the side of a building. Finn tossed the torch into a small cut-out window in the side of the building. "This is their food," he said. We darted around the other side of the building as it set fire.

Grounders screamed and ran to get water, trying to put the fire out. "A distraction," Murphy said. "Not bad."

"Let's go," Finn said. He stood and I sighed, following. We moved around the back side of the buildings and make-shift houses, then through a small alley way. We ducked behind a box of some sort as two kids ran by. Then Finn crept out into the alley. Suddenly a Grounder came from his house and called something out in Grounder. Murphy slammed the butt of his gun into the Grounder's forehead, and the Grounder went down. "We need to run," I said.

"We can't! They'll kill our people," Finn said, pulling the Grounder to his feet.

"Finn, they'll kill us!" Murphy said. Finn marched the Grounder out into the open and shot several bullets into the air. _Oh cr*p_, I thought. Murphy and I exchanged glances and then quickly followed Finn. "Who's in charge here?" Finn asked, aiming the gun at the Grounder's head. Finn drove the man to his knees. "I'll ask again, who's in charge?"

A burly grounder man slowly walked forward. "Our leader isn't here," he said. "You can deal with me."

"Nobody has to get hurt," Finn said. "We just want our people back." The man shook his head, obviously confused. "We don't have your people," he said.

"Then you won't mind if we look around," Finn said.

**Raven's POV**

I was sitting at a table, drinking, when a clear piece of plastic with white writing on it was slammed down on the table in front of me. I recognized it as Taylor's note, and I looked up. Felicity looked furious as she glared at me. "Did you know about this?" she asked, obviously trying to keep her voice calm.

I looked at the note, then back at her. I swallowed. "No," I lied. She sat down across from me. "Sure, have a seat."

"Tell me where they went and you won't be in trouble," she said.

"Felicity, I-"

"Someone got them through the fence," she said. She stood and leaned across the table. "Someone gave them guns."

"I don't know what you're talking-" I was interrupted by Felicity's hand snapping across my face. I looked up at her and she sat down, looking guilty. She covered her face with her hands. "She thinks that because of what she's been through she's changed. But she's still just a kid," she said, teary eyed.

"You're wrong, Felicity," I said. "She stopped being a kid the day they sent her down here to die."

**Finn's POV**

Murphy and I stood watch over the villagers while Sawyer went and looked around. It was just after daylight when Sawyer went darting furiously from one building to the next. Sawyer ran to another building. "I told you," the Grounder man said. "We don't have your people."

"Stop talking," Murphy said. Sawyer walked around the side of a building. He was holding still. "You find something?" I asked. "Sawyer? Sawyer, answer me! Are you alright?" one of the young warriors tried to stand but Murphy quickly aimed his gun at him. "Hey! On your knees, on your knees!" Murphy shouted.

The Grounder man pulled the boy down to his knees and hissed something in Grounder. "SAWYER!" I yelled. Sawyer came running out and to the Grounder man. He threw a jacket down on the ground in front of him. "What have you done with them?" Sawyer yelled. The Grounder wouldn't answer, so Sawyer held his gun up to his head. I grabbed his arm. "Hey, Sawyer-"

"Their clothes are here! They were here!" Sawyer shouted. He turned to the Grounder and Murphy started backing up. "You killed them," Sawyer said.

"Hey, Sawyer, don't do this," I said. Several of the other warriors in the group started perking up, getting ready to kill us. The Grounder man ordered something to the others and they got back down. "Your friends were not here," he said. "We saw one—Octavia. She was alone."

"These people are scavengers, Sawyer," I said. "They could have just found that stuff." Sawyer grabbed a girl and shoved her into the ground, aiming his gun at the back of her head. "Sawyer, stop!" I yelled, my eyes wide.

"Let's just walk out of here while we still can," Murphy said.

"Sawyer, please!" I said. He moved away from the girl and I sighed in relief. I'd never seen Sawyer like this before. It was scary, seeing what he could do. And I had a feeling this was just the tip of the iceberg.

**Azalea's POV**

Octavia led the way well past morning. I hung in the back mostly, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. No one seemed in the mood for small talk so it was pretty quiet. We were in a staggered line. Octavia, then Bellamy, Taylor a few feet behind Bellamy, and I was a few feet behind Taylor. But I noticed there was substantial room between Bellamy and Taylor, which was very much unexpected. I thought they'd be all over each other and I would have to stop for a puking break.

We moved down a short hill and walked a few yards to the right. Then Octavia stopped, staring at something in the distance. "This is it," Bellamy said, looking at a compass. "Which way to the village?" Octavia was silent and I moved to the left to see her face. Tears were quickly welling up in her eyes, and I knew exactly how she was feeling. "O?" Bellamy asked.

"The Reapers came from there," she said, pointing in a direction with her knife. Suddenly she burst into tears and turned to Bellamy. "I couldn't save him, Bell!" Bellamy quickly wrapped his arms around her while she cried. Ahead was a tall statue of a man sitting on what looked like a chair. It was white, ancient, and overrun with vines. I glanced at Taylor and titled my head to right. She nodded, getting my message, and we moved to the right a few feet. "You think they're actually at the village?" I asked.

She pursed her lips. "I don't know," she shrugged. "It's possible."

"They wouldn't go far, would they?" I asked.

"No. They'd probably double back and check the dropship again, knowing Sawyer's way of thinking."

**Finn's POV**

"Look, just because their clothes are here doesn't mean anything," Murphy said, trying to reason with Sawyer as we stood a few feet from the villagers.

"He told us our friends were here. Why would he do that?" Sawyer asked.

"The guy with one eye? It's because Finn had a gun to his head," Murphy said.

"The man with one eye," the Grounder man said, drawing our attention. Sawyer aimed a gun at him and he raised his hands. "You saw Delano. A snake. A thief! He and his men were cast out. You are his revenge."

"It makes sense," Murphy said, turning to me a bit. "Finn we need to go. Now." Sawyer reluctantly lowered his gun and we turned, walking away from the Grounders. "No! No!" suddenly, shouts came from behind us. We all were slightly startled from it, and Sawyer was the first to see what was going on. Before I had fully turned around, Sawyer was shooting at a Grounder that was running from the group. He dropped to the ground, dead, and I froze. _Oh cr*p_, I thought.

"He was just trying to get away!" the Grounder man said, grief-stricken. Murphy pulled on Sawyer's jacket but he didn't move. Suddenly, a younger looking warrior shot up and ran at us. The Grounder man tried to hold the kid back, but he got free and kept running. Sawyer turned and fired, shooting the kid up with bullets. He dropped to his knees just feet form us and I grabbed at Sawyer. "Sawyer! We need to go!" I yelled. He was motionless, staring at the mass panic going on in front of us.

The Grounder man tried to hold everyone back by himself, but they got past him. Another ran at us, and then another. Sawyer shot them both, dead. Murphy and I screamed at Sawyer to stop shooting, but he wouldn't. Grounders stopped coming at us, and I noticed movement to the far left. Bellamy, Octavia, and Azalea burst through the trees and froze. Then, Taylor came rushing out and she skidded to a stop. A pang of guilt hit my chest and I nudged Sawyer.

He saw her and froze, paralyzed. Octavia ran forward as the Grounder man did and they both knelt beside the young warrior Sawyer killed. "Artigas," Octavia breathed, sorrowfully. Bellamy, Azalea, and Taylor all moved our direction, observing the destruction. I ran my hands over my face, stepping away from Sawyer. Murphy mumbled something and walked past me as I turned back to the group. Sawyer took a step toward Taylor and she backed up as slowly as he moved forward. "I found you," he said.

I could see the despair on her face and she shook her head, obviously fighting tears. Azalea walked behind Sawyer and came over to me. She wrapped her arms around me in a brief hug and then stepped back. "What happened?" she asked, her tone low. I shook my head. How do you put something like this into words? The blank expression on Sawyer's face said it all. He seemed to be in some kind of crazed daze. It was terrifying to be honest.

She gave me a sympathetic look and started checking the pulses of all of the presumed dead. I heard something and turned just in time to see Taylor hurrying into the trees alone. Sawyer turned to follow her, but Bellamy put a hand to his chest, stopping him. "You've done enough already," he said.

"I'll go," I said. Bellamy nodded and I hurried after Taylor. I found her several yards from the tree line, leaning against a tree, holding her stomach. She looked a bit green. "Taylor," she startled and looked at me, then looked back at the ground. "Are you okay?"

"Okay? How could I be okay, Finn?" she said, her body not leaving the support of the tree as she turned to me. "Look at what he did! There are so many bodies…so many." I didn't know what to say to her. I wasn't really skilled in the art of comforting girls. So I did just about all a guy could do, and I gave her a hug.


End file.
